


Anxiety

by SleeplessDreamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, creative writing - Fandom
Genre: Inspired By, Miles Luna - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessDreamer/pseuds/SleeplessDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really inspired by Miles bad guy dialogue. So I decided to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

I have a problem.

I worry too much.

I know it's not a typical thing for people to admit but I think it's a thing that we should. It helps us grow, become more in touch with our ‘inner selves’. Or whatever other bullshit you'd like to believe. I'm not what most people would call neurotypical. I'm a little bit off. My brain works a little different than most people's do. My brain decides to keep me on edge at all times. It's what keeps me sharp.

It's probably not the best thing to use my anxiety as a sort of weapon. But I have way more things to worry about.

You think that it could be a main priority to help myself instead of letting it eat away at me. I've tried to get help but you can't exactly fix the fear of everything. I've done a lot of worse things. But lately I just don't feel in control of that.

It's almost as if I'm not myself. Being me is just not really worth anything anymore. I want to be better, stronger even. I want the world in my hand and I want it now! I want money and power! I WANT TO BE THE BEST!

But this world is very unforgiving and cruel. It could be because of the same reason I have anxiety. No one ever truly gets what they want. Most people just sort of have good things handed to them every once in awhile and then just get stuck with it. But instead of getting money or prizes. I just getting stuck being the worrying mess I am. But one day I'm going to break free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this! It felt really nice to kinda be able to personify my anxiety and put it into a character. Here's the link to Miles' bad guy dialogue [http://roosterteeth.com/post/51188393#comments]


End file.
